The Second To It All
by LaurenClaire15
Summary: After Maria stops the curse and everything goes back to a normal glory, life goes back to pretty much normal. Although a marriage for Loveday and Benjamin(Uncle) fell through, the rest is great. But what happens when greed comes back to Moonacre? What happens when a new curse forms, and only Maira and her love, Robin can save the valley? Read to find out.


"Oh, shut up! You think your right all the time, well, guess what? Your not! Your not ever right half the time You pigheaded Merryweather!" I hear Loveday shout, and a glass hits the wall. I'm in the library, trying to finish our story, while Uncle and Loveday are having _another _blasted fight. Ever since that day, two months ago, when I saved the valley, they've done nothing, but fight. For the first 3 weeks, it was blissful, but then Loveday did something like let in a few wild animals and Uncle lost it. Ever since then, I've been going over to the De Noir castle, where I talk to Robin, and he draws in the book, the pictures of it. It's like the book my Papa left me, but this one continues the story, of everything we did to save the valley, and how it ended, you know, the story. I've been hanging around the De Noir castle so much, they've made me a room and all. I've slept over there a lot more than I should have to, it's just Uncle and Loveday's fighting. I can't stand it, so I need to go somewhere safe, my safe zone, and that's at the Castle, with Robin. And I've been with Robin so much, his mates make fun of him, for 'Fancying' me. Yeah, right.

Yeah, the weddings been postponed... till they can be in the same room without wanting to chop off each others head.

"Oh, and your always right? No! And I may be a pigheaded Merryweather, but at least I'm not a stealing De Noir!" I hear a door slam, and hope to god it's over. But, just as I start to relax, I hear more.

"Oh, yeah? Thieving? Considering all the rotten things you've done, I'm guessing Thieving is nothing!" She shouts, and I stand up, taking the book up with me. I'll take it with me to the De Noir castle, and Robin can finish the drawings, now that I've finished the story. I start for the door, to the stables, but not before I hear this;

"Oh, please. Your family's done worst! You, and your arse of a father! All your thieves! You steal, and kill, and your kind would've killed my niece if it had gone the way they wanted! You and your merry band of fuck-twits." and with that, I take off, running in my blue dress, and my black riding boots. I could already tell I was going to be riding, I could already tell I would want to leave, one way or another.

I find my horse, Natalie, the horse given to me by Coeur, a black beauty. A little on the per-mature side, but sweet and a good stead all the same. I mount her, and take off, as fast as I can go, my blue dress flapping in the wind. I hate wearing the dresses Miss. Heliotrope gives to me, ever since I found a closet full of Loveday's dresses, from when she was my age. They are tighter, and I move more freely in them. Plus, they don't flap in the wind when I ride, and don't trip me when I run. As I ride up on the De Noir amazing castle, all fixed up thanks to the curse being lifted, I mount off my horse at the front gate. One of the men takes Natalie and carries her off to the stables. As I walk through the door, the smell of alcohol is pungent. One bad thing about this place; It always reeks of booze, and a lot of the men are constantly drunk. I walk down the hallway I know best, to where Coeur is, where I can find Robin. I walk in the throne/dining room, where their eating Lunch. I look down from the balcony, and Immediately see Robin, sitting next to Coeur, his father, who is getting fed by an obvious Dollymop. I watch as Robin leans over and says something to his father, before his father laughs and says something upsetting to Robin. Coeur looks up at me and smiles, before banging his goblet down, silencing the entire room.

"Maria! So wonderful to see you again, my dear! Have a seat!" He says, and I walk down, cooly. I walk over between Coeur and Robin, and side-hug Coeur. I play it cool, even though his touch makes my skin crawl, and the thought of what I think he must've done with Robin makes me want to decapitate him. I play it cool for Robin, and nothing else. Plus, he's fake. His smile makes me think he's up to something. He doesn't care about Robin, all he cares about is himself. At least, that's what his smile says.

"Hello, Coeur. It's lovely to see you again, as well. But, I'm afraid, I can't. I must go put on some different clothes, other than these uncomfortable things." He smiles.

"Well, alright. I'll see you before you go, then?" He asks.

"Of course." I stay in my spot as conversation starts again just as fast as it stopped. I lean over to Robin, close enough to he could hear me over the loud drunkenness of everyone else.

"See you after? I finished the story, the only thing missing are the pictures." I say, pulling back, his curly hair brushing my face, as he whispers back.

"Meet me at the tree. Then I'll put in my pictures. I've already finished them." He says, and I nod, before walking back to Loveday's old room. It's the same as ever, everything in black or red. I open the black dresser and find a red dress, perfectly my size. I put it on, it goes down just above my ankles, tight around the curves-What little curves I have- and loose around the calves and feet, so I can run. I've noticed little changes in my body, the older I get. 2 months ago, I was flat chested, but It's like ever since I saved mother nature, she's blessed me with bigger Kettle Drums than I thought I would have, as I had a tiny frame back then. But, that's changed as well. Now, I'm a tall girl, with more muscle than fat, Kettle Drums at the size of C'36, and more of strawberry blonde hair than just Auburn. Miss. Heliotrope has had to buy new dresses, the other ones are too short, too small, and just too... Posh Maria Merryweather. I'm actually as tall as Robin, and I swear, he's shrinking.

I laugh at that thought, before putting my blue dress on the red and blue bed, and walking out the door, and to the forest. The forest that used to be dangerous, is now one of my safe havens. Just as the tree, where I found the pearls, where the first Moon Princess lived is now a safe haven. The room has been restored to it's natural beauty. After the curse was lifted, everything was.

I approach the tree, and walk into the tree trunk, and into the room, where I find Robin. Laying on the clean bed, his hands behind his head, his eyes closed, and his posture relaxed. I smile. He only ever seems to be able to relax around me. His father... I swear somethings going on there. His sister... She's always fighting with Uncle. His mates... Their always teasing him, on very touchy subjects. As I close the door, I know he heard me, he just didn't move or change.

"Hello, Princess." He says, his eyes still unopened

"Hello, Robin."I say. He opens his eyes and sits up, sliding over so I have room on the bed. I pull the book from my chest, and hand it to him.

He reads it, smiling at certain parts, laughing at the funny ones, and becoming serious at ones I could not tell.

"Well, you actually did pretty good. I'm surprised you didn't turn it into a romance fantasy." He says, and I give him a questioning look. His face turns red with an embarresed blush. "Between Loveday and your uncle." He adds.

"Yeah, such a romance." I roll my eyes, and he looks at me, with a shocked expression.

"Still fighting?"

"Yep."

"Really? Are you serious? Okay, I think it's time to say; 'They gave it a shot, it didn't work, so they stopped.' Honestly, if they can't deal with each other now, how are they gonna deal when they get married?"

"I know. I'm tired of it. Hey, can I stay at Noir castle tonight?" I ask, hopeful, and Robin smiles.

"Of course. Our home is always open to the Moon Princess. And beside, father would want you here... I... want you here." He says, and I blush, before changing the subject back to the book.

"Oh, yeah. Here. I have the pictures, we just have to sew them in, and then we're done." He gives me pages of drawings. The first one, of the carriage and Digweed. The second, of Robin trying to steal the carriage. The third, of me riding my hours for the first time. The fourth, of my carrying a Serena with Robin and his mates surrounding me. The fifth, of Wrolf in dog shape, barking while I'm in the background. The sixth, Robin tied in the tree, with me with a knife in the background. The seventh, me and Robin talking. The eighth, me and Robin walking near the trees. The ninth, me in the background, being curious, with Robin held up against a tree, out of site, and with a knife to his throat. The 10th, Robin standing up to his father. The 11th, us finding the moon pearls in the tree room. The 12th, my holding the pearls, them glowing, a curious look on my face and a question look on Robins, whose in the background. The 13th, Me talking in front of the group of De Noir's and Merryweather. The 14th, me tossing the Moon Pearls back into the ocean. The 15th, me falling into the ocean, as Robin and everyone else tries to stop me. The 16th, me riding the Unicorn. And the last one, my smiling at the reader, as my story ends. Their all done as the pictures in the other book, and so I know that the person who did the other book must have been a De Noir. The drawings are all brilliant, and look almost exact, but Robin made me too pretty. Too good.

"They're perfect! My god, Robin. I didn't know you could draw this well!" I say, putting the pictures safe in the back of the book.

"Yeah, well, it's in blood. The same way riding is in yours." He smiles, and I do the same. Suddenly, his smile fades, and he starts to lean. I do the same, about to meet him half-way, before he stands up abrubtly.

"We've got to go, if we're to make it to Noir castle before sundown." He says, walking to the door, and holding it open for me. I stand up, cool, like Robin taught me, and walk out.

Was he about to kiss me? No. No way. I mean, he couldn't like me... Could he?

We walk the rest of the way in silent, and just as we're approaching Noir castle, something unexpected happens.


End file.
